Coming Clean
by Tu
Summary: Kate's past comes back to haunt her. Can the gang help her before it's to late. Kibbs some graphic images, if offended sorry
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coming Clean,

Author:J.T.Cleo

Series/sequel:

Season: any

Rating: PG 13/R

Disclaimer: I don't own Navy NCIS (If I did Gibbs would be a little worse for wear  )

Authors Notes: Come Clean is from Hilary Duff's album Metamorphosis. This story contains violence, language and situations that will more than likely offended someone. Sorry Any and all comments are welcome.

KATE 

Agent Caitlin Todd made her way toward her desk. It had been a very looong weekend. She had planned to just relax and lay around doing nothing. But as fate would have it, that wasn't in the cards. Her neighbors had been robbed Saturday and all weekend the police were coming and going. Not to mention her sister decided that having a long 'over due chat' was in order. Of course the fact that she, Kate, was currently single came up many times.

Great, she thought, like I wasn't already feeling old. It seemed like the week would be horrible as was the norm now a days. At least Tony wasn't here yet.

She strode her things in her desk and sat down to get a jump-start on her work when she noticed an envelope sitting on the corner of her desk. She opened it slowly and read the card.

Because your you, we say this true,

Thank God you left the Secret Service and joined us two

Now party down you crazy, you!

Abby

She laughed. Only Abby would think up something that silly. Well at least the day was starting out all right.

"Kate, you'll never guess what happened this weekend!" Tony said as he came bouncing around the corner.

"You met the girl of your dreams? Again!" she answered.

"Someone's in a bad mood. It's the lack of sex right." He said making his way to his desk.

Kate threw a pencil at him. Unfortunately Gibbs choose that exact moment to walk in and it hit him instead.

He glared at both of them.

"Hey boss." Tony quipped," You look good."

"Agents Todd and Dinozzo, you both obviously don't have enough work if you can be horsing around this early in the morning." He growled at them

Kate shot Tony a look. Now they were going to get it.

Gibbs phone rang saving them.

'_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no life_

I defy 

Kate slumped against the wall of the truck. Could the day get any worse? After Gibbs had yelled at her and Tony all the way to the crime scene, it started poring down rain. Of course guess who drew the straw to collect the evidence it the tree line. She had been poked and pricked by every type of tree and bush know to man. Not that it did much good. Whom ever had killed the victim left no clues. Kate had yet to see the body, owing to the fact that Gibbs sent Tony and her to get evidencs as quick as possible.

Kate felt like a sopping wet rag doll. She moved to grab Ducky's spear coat when she felt someone watching her. She looked around slowly, but saw only the NCIS crew and the MP's. Your just jumpy and cold, she thought.

"Kate, Gibbs's said get your ass in the car or he's leaving you." Tony yelled.

"I some how don't think he said ass."

"GET IN THE CAR BOTH OF YOU!" Gibbs bellowed.

Kate hurried to the car. Had she looked back she would have seen a figure materialize from the tree line and watch her.

She had gotten away. Damn her co-workers! Her home would be the next chance.

Let the rain fall down 

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

'_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Kate walked down to Abby's lab. At least someone would be glad to see her today. Gibbs's was less then usual charming self and Tony was driving her nuts. Ducky was busy with whomever they had brought in. She smiled as she neared Abby's office; she could here the bass pounding down the hall.

The doors opened, and the sound hit Kate like a punch in the face.

"ABBY!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" came the reply from within the office. The music went from eardrum rupturing to slightly annoying, as Abby made her appearance.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" She asked sipping her drink," Who was the victim?"

"I don't know. Gibbs sent Tony and I to gather evidence due to rain."

"Bummer. Let me guess, Gibbs's was his usual charming self." She said as she worked.

"Of coarse." Kate said laughing.

Abby turn and looked at Kate." Look, before you say no, I need a favor. You and I we're close, don't say no. "

:Yeah…"

"Well," Abby said walking around," The thing is, McGee won tickets to some play and naturally he asked me to go. But see the thing is, his brothers in town and McGee asked him as well, and asked me if I'd ask you to come as well. Don't say no"

"Yes, I'll go" Kate said smiling.  
"I mean I understand that you may be…. you'll go?"

"Yeah, I always wondered if there were more McGee's out there." Kate said smiling.

Suddenly the lab went pitch dark and silent as a tomb.

"Damn it!" Abby yelled," We're not suppose to have power outages."

The two of them made there way toward the bullpen. Ducky and Tony quickly joined them.

"Well, this is strange," Ducky, commented," the last time there was a power outage here was when the new super computers were put in and the blew the fuses."

"Uh, Ducky, I don't think it's just us. Look." Tony said pointing out the window. The four of them looked out and saw that there was no power on in any of the surrounding buildings or down the street.

"What could blow that much power." Abby said out loud.  
"Go home." A voice said from behind them," and be careful. We're getting reports of accidents all over the city. The director stood behind them.

Kate drove slowly toward home jaming to her cd. No radio stations were on. The streets were pretty much deserted due to the torrential rain and the lack of power. As she turned on to her street, Kate noticed that the streetlights were starting to fail. Due to the rain the solar cells hadn't been fully charged. Great, she thought as she gathered her things to make a run for it, glad I know where my keys are. She sprinted across the parking lot to the front door of her apartment building. As she turned the key, she felt someone watching her again. Shacking the feeling of paranoia she made her way into her building.

After an adventure on the stairs she finally made it to her apartment. Dumping everything on the couch she made her way to her bedroom. A nice hot shower, she thought, that will make this day worthwhile. Kate stripped her cloths and left them in a pile on the floor. She made her way into the bathroom and lights the candles that were lining the tub. She climbed in and began to relax.

The door to her apartment opened and closed. But as she had the shower on she did not here this. A figure made it's way down the hall and into her room. This person knew Kate and how to hurt her. And Hurt her they would. They had known killing the Major would draw her out but had not counted on the rain. NCIS Headquarters was to well guarded to take her there. But they knew she would come home at some time. The power outage simple was an advantage. They would get their revenge on Caitlin Todd and no one would stop them.

Kate tipped her head under the water humming a song. She stopped, thinking she heard a noise but shrugged it off. Suddenly a hand slammed over her mouth and she was dragged out of the shower. Her arms were bound behind her back and she was gagged. As she was turned over a voice from the past was heard.

"Hello Caitlin. Miss me."

Kate looked up in shock at the person standing over her. Oh. My God, she thought this can't be, you're dead. A fist connected with her chin and she lost conciseness.

I'm shedding 

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

Beneath my skin 

Kate awoke slowly. Her head was killing her. She tried to move her arm only to find them tied above her head. She looked around. She wasn't in her apartment. It looked like she was in an old warehouse. She thought about whom she had seen. It wasn't possible. He was dead. She saw him die. She saw the police shoot him as he tried to gun them down. He had haunted her nightmares for years. But how?

"So you finally decide to wake up. Your still the spoiled little brat you always were." He said as he walked in.

Kate just stared. He looked older and very unkempt. She could see the scar where she had hurt him all those years ago. She felt the little girl in her shake in fear, but the woman in her was pissed.

"Why can't you just die, you son of a bitch?" She said.

"Such language Caitlin. What would mommy and daddy say if they heard you."

"Fuck you asshole. Someone will know I'm gone and come looking for me." She said straining against the ropes.

"Yes they will. But will it take them a day and a half like it took your parents? How are they by the way?" he said pulling up a chair and sitting down," I was hurt that your boss didn't let you see the present I left for you at the base. But I guess the rain ruined that."

Kate stared at him. " What did you do? That was you? You killed some innocent person to get my attention."

"She was hardly innocent, Caitlin. I mean sleeping around like that. Besides I had to let you know I was thinking of you."

"What did you do?" Kate asked.

"You remember little Jason, don't you?" He said smiling.

Kate felt her stomach turning. "You bastered."

He smacked her across the face and grabbed her haed." I'm a bastered? You cost me my life, you stupid little cunt. I want those years back in your flesh." He said slamming her head against the wall.

The world spun as Kate lay against the wall. She felt the bile rising in her thought. She felt the pain on the side of her head and guessed that she would have mass burses later.

Kate sat in her tree house watching the neighbors swim next door. Jason was lying next to her. To there eight-year-old minds what was going on next door was weird.

"_Why don't they have cloths on?" Jason whispered._

"_I don't know. Won't they get sun burned swimming like that?" Kate whispered back._

"_Adults are so weird!" Jason said rolling over," Wanna go to the clearing and look for some more junk to put up here. My dad said that there was a big pile of stuff there when he went hunting Saturday."_

"_Kay."_

_The two of them raced their bikes thought the forest to the clearing where people dumped their trash. Jason jumped of his bike and let it slam into a clump of bushes. Kate stopped hers and laid it down._

"_Look at this!" Jason yelled pulling a huge cousion out of the pile._

_Kate smiled and began to walk around the pile. She looked over in the bushes and saw a foot sticking out. She ignored it. Some homeless slept out here and experience had taught her to leave them alone._

"_Jason, look what I found." She cried out. She looked up to see Jason staring at her in fright." Jason?"_

_He pointed behind her at the foot she had seen poking out. She made her way over and pushed the bush aside. She let out an ear-piercing scream. Lying on the ground covered in blood was Mr. O'Connell her teacher last year. Kate back peddled away. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and spun her around._

"_What are you doing here young lady?" Rick Frank yelled at her._

"_I..I..I.."_

"_Get down here Jason Knight." He said. Kate looked at his hand on her arm and began to shake harder. The hand gripping her was covered in blood. Rick looked down at her. Kate had ne3ver seen the look that was in his eyes." You two are coming with me."_

_He dragged them through the forest to the local hunting cabin. He threw both of them inside and slammed the door shut._

"_You didn't see anything," he said pacing back and forth," We're just going to sit here tell you calm down then I'll take you home."_

"_You,You…YOU KILLED HIM." Kate scream backing into the corner._

_Rick turned suddenly and smacked her." SHUT UP!"_

"_I wanna go home." Jason whimpered from the wall._

"_Shut up, both of you. Your staying here tell I can think of what to do."_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Title: Coming Clean

Author: JT Cleo aka Tu

Email: Pg13/R

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Author's Notes: A short chapter.

VIOLANCE WARNINGS! LAUNGUAGE WARNINGS! Contains some graphic descriptions of child abuse and abuse in general!

* * *

Kate trembled with anger and fear. The fact that she was afraid of this asshole only made her angrier. Rick Frank was alive! It was like she was eight again and stuck in a never-ending nightmare. Kate leaned against the wall trying to settle her stomach as memory after memory washed over her. She knew that this wouldn't be like last time. At eight she had been to scared and small to fight back. Her parents hadn't known that she and Jason had left the yard so they hadn't looked for her.

Kate knew that Abby would call her on her cell a few hours after work to go over their plans. When Abby couldn't get a hold of her, she would call Gibbs. Gibbs, being Gibbs, would go straight over to her apartment and see that she was gone. He would then call the team and they would start looking for her.

Rick had locked her in a basement somewhere. Kate was unsure of how much time had past. Gibbs and the guys could already be looking for her. Kate looked around her cell. An old torn mattress lay on the floor in the corner. A leaky sink and the chain connected to her ankle where the only other items in the room. Kate tried to ignore the stains on the walls that looked like blood. She didn't want to think about the people Rick could have hurt down here or what had happened to them.

"Well, well, well, look who finally woke up?" Rick sneered at her from the door.

Kate could see that the he had lost touch with reality sometime before. She was about to say something to him when she saw the shirt in his hand. The bile she had been holding in came rushing up as she recognized the shirt. Jason had been wearing it the day they were taken.. Kate threw up in the corner as Rick stood over her laughing. His laughter was the last thing she heard as his fist slammed into her jaw.

Kate and Jason sat huddled in the corner of the hunting cabin as Rick paced in front of them. Kate had finally gotten Jason to stop crying. Both of them sat in fear.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Rick yelled at the door._

_Kate and Jason ducked as he grabbed a chair and flung it at them._

"_What the hell we're you stupid kids doing out there? Do you know what you've done? Now I'm going to have to make sure you don't tell anyone. Do you know how much trouble that is going to be?" Rick yelled at them as he towered over them._

_Jason began to sob in Kate's arms._

"_Shut up, you little shit." Rick yelled as he punched them both in the head." Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" With ever Shut Up he smashed his fist into their small bodies. He began kicking them as well. He continued to punch and kick them until both passed out._

_Kate awoke to Jason's screams filling the room. She turned to see Jason lying on the table. She shoved her fist in her mouth to stop her screams. Jason's back was a bloody mess. Rick was standing over him beating him with a belt. Kate knew if Rick knew she was awake he would beat her to. She felt bad about not helping Jason, but was too afraid to do anything. She hoped that Jason would forgive her when all this was over._

_Rick turned suddenly and looked her straight in the eye._

"_Stupid little bitch." He growled as he walked over and began punching and slapping her," everything is your fault. Females always destroy everything."_

Kate slowly opened her eyes. The world was spinning even though she was lying on her back. She swallowed a moan as she tried to move. Everywhere hurt. Rick had gone to town beating her when she was unconscious. She tried to lift her head and found she couldn't. Kate held back her tears as she turned on her side. She slowly realized that she was naked. The son of a bitch had taken her cloths! Kate could feel blood leaking out odf the wounds Rick had made. She thanked god that she had decided six months ago to go back on the pill. Kate knew that this time, Rick would have no problems raping her.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Coming Clean

Author: JT Cleo aka Tu

Email: PG13/R

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Author's Notes: VIOLANCE WARNINGGS! LANGUAGE WARNINGS! GRAPHIC DEATH SCENE!

Child abuse and abuse in general are contained in this chapter and story.

Any and all comments are welcome.

* * *

Kate struggled with the chains that held her captive. She ran her fingers over every single link, looking for a defect or weakness. She ran her hands over the bolts and plating on the wall. She could find nothing out of place. Nothing she could use to try to escape. Kate knew Rick would be back. It was only a mater of time. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

She began to work up a profile on Rick. Concentrating on work would make this ordeal go by faster. Kate knew that Rick Frank was a psychopath. He had all three key markers of serial killer. She knew that he had tortured and killed animals as a child. She knew he had a history of violence dating up to the murders of Mr. O'Connell and Jason. Kate could only guess how many innocent people Rick had killed since then. From the blood spatters on the wall, Kate knew at least two people had been tortured and probably killed in this basement. The fact that Rick had a 'torture chamber', lead Kate to believe that these two deaths were not the only he had committed since his supposed death.

Kate could hear Gibbs and Ducky's voices ringing in her mind as she analyzed the scene. Kate knew that they would be telling her to be strong. She only hoped she could be.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts as the door to the room opened. Rick leaned against the doorway sneering down at her.

"Is the stupid little bitch cold?" He said mockingly. "Too damn bad. Do you know what it feels like to die Caitlin? It's like fire pouring through your veins." As he spoke he moved into the room. Kate could see he was holding something behind his back.

"Do you know what fire feels like?" he asked just before the end of a whip bit into her left arm.

Kate bit back the cry of pain as Rick lashed out at her again and again with the whip. She couldn't tell where on her body hadn't been hit. Just as suddenly as the whipping began, it ended. Kate sighed softly. She hoped that this would be all for now. Instead she felt the handle of the whip slamming into her ribs. As she passed out from the repeated beating she rembered the last time Rick had done this.

_Kate woke up from the beating Rick had given her. She looked around the cabin. Night had fallen and Rick was asleep on the bed in the corner. Empty beer bottles littered the floor around him. She reached out to the lump that lay beside her._

"_Jason?' she asked softly as she gently shook him._

_A low moan came from the lump. Kate could feel something wet and sticky on her hand. She gently rolled her friend over and nearly threw up. Jason's face was barely recognizable. His jaw and left cheek were swelled to almost three times their normal size. Kate could just barely see his left eye threw the swelling. His right eye was completely swelled shut. Jason's nose looked as if it had been hit repeatedly by a baseball bat. Kate began to cry silently as she looked down at his chest. Long, angry, open wounds crisis-crossed his chest. She could see that some of them had begun to scab over but most were to deep for that. Kate looked down at Jason's left arm, which was lying at an odd angle. His right arm was hanging two or three inches lower then it should have. Kate gasped when she saw his left leg. It was swollen to almost the size of watermelon the whole way down._

"_Oh, Jason." Kate moaned softly to her friend. Kate knew that Jason was hurt really really bad. Even her eight year old mind could grasp that his injures were bad and that without help he was in trouble._

_Kate looked at Jason as he began to stir in fear. Suddenly Kate was yanked back by her hair and dragged across the floor. Kate could smell the liquor coming off Rick's breath. She began to scream as he threw her on the wet, sticky table and tied her down._

"_SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Rick screamed as he smacked her repeatedly. He grabbed a wooden spoon from the shelf on the wall and began hitting her with it._

"_Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!" He screamed at her, spittle flying from his mouth._

_Rick kept hitting her for what seemed like hours, until a sound in the corner caught his attention. Jason was trying to move over to help his friend. Rick began laughing. His laugh was like the crazy scientist, Kate had seen in old movies._

"_Jason, LOOK OUT!" Kate screamed as Rick picked up the fire poker. He lifted it over his head and brought it slamming down into Jason's leg. He turned it in his hand so the hook was pointing down and began slamming it into Jason's body. He used the poker as if it was an Axe and he was cutting wood. He smiled and laughed louder every time he could hear a bone break._

_Kate's screams filled the cabin. Rick continued to beat Jason's body until there were no more sounds coming from it. Kate screamed and screamed until her throat hurt. Rick turned around and looked at her. He had a look of pure evil on his face. His psychotic smile would have made even the bravest man run away. His face and cloths were covered in blood._

"_Shut up." He said calmly as he cut Kate's bindings and then threw her against the wall. The last thing Kate saw as she drifted into unconsciousness was the bloody, broke body of her best friend._

Kate came to with a start and scrambled to the sink. She just made it in time. She began to empty what little was in her stomach into the sink. She continued to dry heave over the sink. Kate ignored the pain coming from her body. She needed to try to keep conscious from now on. Rick was only warming up. Kate knew this from past experience. As she slowly turned to sink back on the mattress, Kate saw a bottle of water sitting beside the bed.

She slowly sipped from the bottle, even as her mind told her to gulp it down. Kate didn't know the next time she would get any liquid and decided to save as much as she could. Kate slowly began taking stalk of her injures. They were all superficial. Except for one deep whip mark over her ribs and the constant throbbing in her jaw.

TBC

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. The more reviews I get the more motavated I am to write the Chapters. I would really like feed back on this chapter.

FYI: Coming Clean :Gibbbs will be up soon. It is Gibbs take on the story.

Coming Clean will be all Kate.


End file.
